The Threat
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: After The Voice threatens Harold, John has a word with him about his safety. Post Last Call (S03E15). One shot. Includes: feelings, which may, or may not, be read as romantic. Pairing: John/Harold.


Person of Interest: The Threat

A/N: This includes a teeny tiny reference to _RAM_ (S03E16) but is actually set at the end of _Last Call_ (S03E15) after Harold gets the phone call from The Voice, threatening him:

"Finally, a chance to speak to the man who handed me my first defeat." - The Voice

"I didn't do it alone." - Harold Finch

"Oh believe me, I'm quite aware." - The Voice

"I'm warning you now, any attempt to harm either Sandra or Aaron again would be a mistake." - Harold Finch

"No need to worry. Sandra's earned her life as far as I'm concerned. And at this point, harming Aaron would be counterproductive. You, however, are another story entirely. Be seeing you." - The Voice

"What did he say?" - John Reese

"Nothing of any consequence." - Harold Finch

* * *

"Harold!"

"It's not important, Mr. Reese," Harold called over his shoulder as he walked away.

What on earth was he thinking? John set off after his boss.

"Well, you have fun with that," Shaw said, turning the other way. "I'm just gonna go..."

But John wasn't listening. Because Harold ignoring a possible threat was unacceptable.

"It really is none of your business," Harold said when he had caught up moments later.

John changed his stride length to match his limping gate. "He wasn't calling to chat about the weather. If it's about your safety, that makes it my business."

"We have other people we need to be saving."

"We got a new number?"

"Not yet. But I told you when we started this that it might not go well for us. Either of us. All of us, now."

"And I told the Machine when Root kidnapped you that I wasn't doing this job without you. I don't want to be the contingency."

A small group of chatty joggers moved past them at a steady pace, huffing and puffing between words.

"We have Ms. Shaw now."

"That's not the same, and you know it."

"If it's about the money, I've set up-"

"Stop it, Harold." John moved to face him. "Just stop. You know it's never been about the money. Tell me what he said."

Harold craned his neck to be able to see John's face. "The usual threat."

"We'll find him. I promise. He's not going to hurt you."

Harold gave him a sad smile. "You're really sweet, John. You know that?"

John looked over Harold's shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes. Kids were playing tag in the park, screaming and laughing as they ran. Why did Harold have to make this so difficult?

"Your life is just as important as anyone else's," he said, voice low and soft. "I'm tired of losing... friends."

He closed his eyes against the memory of Joss dying in his arms while he was helpless to save her. The wounds were still too fresh and the image only that much more vivid in the darkness.

Harold placed a gentle hand on his arm, bringing him out of that dark place. "I know. But there's nothing we can do about this until we can locate him. I just didn't want you needlessly worrying. I'm sorry."

John's heart twisted, his arm cold where Harold's hand had been. "I'm always worrying where you're concerned. It comes with the job."

"Not for everyone, it doesn't." Harold looked away.

John watched as the kids all fell into a big, giggling heap on the grass.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Harold shook his head. "It's not worth dredging up the past."

Neither of them said anything for a few moments as the world continued to move around them.

"What would I ever have done without you?" Harold asked.

Visions of him trying to save people on his own and getting hurt danced through John's head. He shivered. "I'm not sure I want to think about that."

"I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done these past few years. I know it wasn't easy when I kept to myself and wouldn't let you in."

"You still don't always let me in."

"No, I don't, do I?"

"I understand why," John said, hanging his head over Harold's shoulder. "But sometimes, I wish you could," he finished, his voice hoarse.

"Sometimes, I wish I could too," Harold whispered back.

John's throat closed tight.

Harold nudged him to turn around and looped his arm through John's. "Walk me back to the library?"

John cleared his throat enough to say, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go. As long as I can be there to keep you safe."

* * *

A/N: I find it interesting to note that one of John's lines here is pretty much the entire message of _If-Then-Else_ , (S04E11) from Harold, and I hadn't even seen that episode yet when I originally wrote this. They're on the same page. :-)


End file.
